Our First Kiss
by bballgirl22
Summary: For btrlover09. Kendall and Jo have their first kiss. What does it turn into? please R


**Our First Kiss**

**A/N: Hey readers. This is a request from btrlover09. Thanks for the request. This is what her request was:**

_**Yes I want it to be a one-shot and thanks and you welcome and in the story pretend they have there first kiss ok please.**_

_**P.S. Kind of like a hot make-out session.**_

**So, keep in mind that I have never done a BTR story with like this. This will be my first, so no flames please and I hope you all like it, especially you btrlover09. Enjoy.**

**Pairing: Kendall/Jo**

**Rating: T**

Kendall Knight was sitting on the couch in apartment 2J. Katie and his mom had gone to a movie. James and Logan were with Camille. Carlos was doing who knows what. He was waiting nervously for his girlfriend to arrive.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped up. He opened the door to reveal Jo, looking as nervous as he felt. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, but to him, she looked amazing.

"Hi Kendall," Jo said nervously.

"Hi, Jo. Come on in," Kendall replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Although the two were official, they hadn't kissed yet. This was why they were both so nervous tonight. Kendall had decided to kiss her that night. Jo had heard from Camille who had heard from Logan who had heard from Kendall that he was going to kiss her. She walked into the apartment as he closed the door behind her with a soft thud. She smiled as she felt his arm around her waist. She let him lead her to couch and sat down next to him, fiddling with her ring.

Jo let out a soft laugh as Kendall started toying with her fingers.

"Are you nervous, Hot Shot?" she asked him, using the nickname she had made for him. He only played with her hand if he was nervous or sad about something.

"Are you nervous, Crazy Blond?" Kendall asked her. She had never known how he had come up with that nickname, but figured it had something to do with when she had flipped him repeatedly when he trained with her in the gym. Kendall knew she was nervous because she was playing with her jewelry and seemed focused on his shirt.

"I asked you first," Jo shot back at him, feeling herself relax.

"Maybe," Kendall replied simply. "Your turn." She glared at him and let out a groan.

"A little," she told him, half-truthful. She wasn't a little nervous, she was a lot nervous.

"Why?" Kendall asked her, trying to distract himself. Jo thought quickly, not wanting to betray Camille's and Logan's trust.

"Just a feeling," she said as she nestled closer to him, enjoying the warmth from his body.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Jo felt Kendall lift her chin so she was looking at him. She was losing herself in his green eyes when their lips met. She felt like she was walking on air. It was amazing. No, scratch that. He was amazing.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him again and pressed her lips against his. She suddenly felt his tongue running across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she immediately granted after opening her eyes for a moment and looking at him. She laughed in her head as their tongues wrestled to gain dominance. She already knew she would end up giving into him, but hey? A girl could try.

Jo surprised herself and Kendall as her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and she started to undo them.

Kendall laughed quietly as they paused for breath and she looked at him with innocent eyes as her hands continued what they were doing. After she unbuttoned it, he took it off the rest of way before kissing her again.

Jo gasped as Kendall's hands fingered the hem of her shirt. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her. She trusted the look in his eyes and closed her own again. She moved her arms around him, her hands tracing the contours of his back.

She felt his hand move under her shirt and shivered against his touch.

A few minutes later, when Jo felt like she was in Heaven, they heard a key turn in the lock. Kendall quickly let her go and pulled his shirt on, quickly buttoning it.

A second later, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Carlos, James, and Logan walked into the apartment to find Jo sitting on Kendall's lap. The couple smiled sheepishly as Mrs. Knight stared at them.

Behind her, James, Carlos, and Logan were silently cheering. Katie was just looking at her brother and girlfriend, wondering what she missed.

"Hi, mom, hey guys," Kendall finally spoke, keeping his arm securely around Jo.

"Hi Mrs. Knight. I really need to get going, Kendall," Jo said.

"I'll walk you out," Kendall told her and the two stood up, heading for the door.

"I love you," Kendall said as they stood by the door.

"I love you too," Jo replied. With that, their lips met again and they ignored the stares they were getting from the others. They would always remember their first kiss.

**A/N: Alright! I hope you all liked it, especially btrlover09. Review!**


End file.
